reznikfandomcom-20200215-history
Emerald Dream
Fakta Emerald Dream Moc lidí neví, že Emerald Dream (také známý jako Dream of Creation) respektive jeho mapa byla vyvíjena od roku 2003, v souborech hry existuje stále i dnes. Měl to být 40 man raid, do kterého se mělo dostat přes portály v Duskwoodu, The Hinterlands, Ashenvale a Feralas. Raid to doopravdy je, nepustí vás to sem pokud nemáte raid, nebo nejste GM, navíc pokud máte GM power, můžete si zde zkusit spawnout libovolného bosse a zabít ho, napíše vám to, že se instance uložila a v seznamu vašich save pro instance bude napsaný Emerald Dream. Mapa je velká asi jako polovina Kalimdoru, možná více. Protože první Emerald Dream byl vytvořen už kolem roku 2003/2004, tak byl ze starých textur bez alpha layeru a proto se zobrazuje převážně jen zelený, například v Emerald Canyonu. První verze jenž jsem dokázal vydataminovat je z 0.5.5.3592 alpha, zde je první velký skok, obrovské plochy připomínající The Verdant Fields ohraničené nakopírovanými, přebarvenými skalami z Arathi Highlands a zdá se, že i z Desolace. Ve WoW 0.7.0 se objevuje verze, která už je dost podobná té dnešní, jen zde zatím není Emerald Forest a Emerald Canyon má jinak slazené zbarvení. Verze 0.8.0 přináší celý Emerald Dream do dnešní podoby. Kolem Emerald Dream bylo mnoho legend jak se do něj dostat, ale za zmínku nejvíce stojí například dva zelené kouře na úpatí Hyjalu, které existovali už od 0.5.5 do 3.3.5a, protože v Cataclysmu se měnila mapa Kalimdoru a hlavně v Hyjalu kde bylo mnoho úprav. Tyto dva kouře však můžeme naleznout v instancované verzi Hyjalu (Hyjal Summit v Caverns of Time) viz video. Ve WoW bylo i několik questů zabívající se Emerald Dreamem a v Moonglade dokonce jedna z podzemních chodeb obsahuje modely z Emerald Dreamu. Pro Emerald Dream jsem dělal fix na alpha layery textur, jednou ve The Reznik Era, kde jsou podle mojí fantazie a pak fix, kde jsou takové jaké mají být, stažení zde. Existuje ještě jedna metoda jak obejít alpha layery, stačí si vlastně uvědomit k čemu jsou a jak fungují, mají za úkol odrážet světlo od textur, takže vypnutím Specular Lightning v nastavení a následným relogem v Emerald Dream se vám načtě v celé své kráse bez potřeby model editingu. Na retailu se moc lidí Emerald Dreamem nezabývalo a většina netuší, že něco takového existuje, stejně jako na free, které je na tom tedy o něco lépe, kde ale běžela fáma, že Emerald Dream už neexsituje. Tato fáma vznikla, někdy kolem příchodu WotLK na free. Databáze přestali obsahovat MapID 169, takže každý kdo zadal souřadnice pro port do Emerald Dream dostal zpět hlášku že mapa 169 neobsahuje takové souřadnice, protože mapa samotná neexistuje, stejně tak to začlo být i s mapou 44 čili Monastery. Emerald Forest dříve existoval na Wowheadu jako /zone=1397 a The Verdant Fields /zone=956. Co obsahuje Emerald Dream ? V areatable.dbc existují jen dvě zóny přidělené pro mapu 169 *Emerald Forest *The Verdant Fields Tyto dvě zóny tvoří většinu mapy, ale je zde i obrovský kaňon přezdívaný "Emerald Canyon". Zbytek mapy je nedokončený. Emerald Forest obsahuje mnoho nádherných vznášejících se stromů, jsou celé zelené a z některých teče voda, která zde vytváří řeku s vodopádem, který padá do jezera. Krajina je plná malých i velkých kopečků se zatočenými texturami, celý smaragdový les je ohraničený skálou. The Verdant Fields jsou obrovské zelenožluté pláně plné kopců na jejichž vrchu jsou květiny různých tvarů, barev a animací, skybox (nebe) se tu na některých místech mění z klasického modrého do černozelenožlutého. Velkým kusem Verdant Fields vede červená čárkovaná stopa a na jednom místě je i s textem, jde pravděpodobně o pozůstatek vývoje, vyývojáři si nejdřív na připravenou prázdnou plochu rozkreslí kde co bude a podle toho modelují počáteční vhled mapy, zde to ale spíše vypadá jako náčrt subzóny. Také je tu několik nápisů, které každému kdo tu byl a nevyzná se v souborech hry nedávají smysl, jde o skráceniny názvů modelů kytek, které v nápisech stojí (viz galerie). BLP pro červenou barvu, kterou jsou tyto nápisy zaznamenány se později měnilo a bylo v něm navíc napsáno "red". Emerald Canyon jsou obrovské komplexy složitých bludišť skal a kaňonů, zde chybělo nejvíce alpha layerů a kaňon byl prakticky celý zelený, jeho pravá barva je ovšem fialová, proto i skybox je místy temně fialový. Nacházi se zde zelený kamenný obr (emeralddreamgiant01.m2) a další zajímavé objekty, které se jmenují "lapače snů". Jinak po celé mapě nalezneme standartní vývojové modely jako testball.m2 nebo humanmalescale.m2. Změny v Emerald Dream *Rok 2003/2004, vznik prvního Emerald Dream. *WoW 0.5.5.3592 Alpha 2004, mapa prvního Emerald Dream v klientu. *WoW Beta rok 2004, první velké změny, vznik The Verdant Fields. * WoW 0.7.0 Beta - Červen 2004, vytvořen Emerald Canyon (trochu jiné barevné kombinace než dnes) a The Verdant Fields. *WoW 0.8.0.3734 Beta - Emerald Dream dotažen do dnešního vzhledu. *Cataclysm alpha, Blizzard opravil jeden alpha layer, dodělal 2 nové modely stromů a 1 model křoví. *Mists of Pandaria, funkční prakticky všechny alpha layery. *Legion, Emerald Dream i když úplně jiný a na jiné mapě byl otevřen. Emerald Dream - Ingame odkazy Skoro pro každou větší věc / místo / událost nebo postav u ve WoW najdeme různé odkazy všude možně ve světě Warcraftu, Emerald Dream není vyjímkou, rozhodl jsem se vypsat pár těch nejzajímavějších, jak známé a ty co nám Blizzard dal na oči, tak ty skryté. *'World Tree and the Emerald Dream' object - Kniha ve Stormwindu a Darnassusu. *'Dream' - Battle Pet Abilita. *NPC Champion of the Emerald Dream '- Tito zelení draci jsou vidět jak létají kolem Wyrmrest Temple v raidu Dragon Soul. *Item '[The Emerald Dream], knížka, ze které berou druidi quest Emerald Dream.... *Spell / Buff of the Emerald Dream jež obsahuje WoW databáze pod ID 39601, popisek spellu: The spirit of Clintar Dreamwalker has drawn you into the limbo between the Emerald Dream and the waking world. You will not be able to make contact with Clintar's spirit again until you've emerged from this state. *Skrytý titul <'of the Emerald Dream'>, v databázi je pod ID 87 - of the Emerald Dream enUS, byl přidán ve WotLK. Vyjádření vývojářů k Emerald Dream Jeffrey Kaplan byl zodpovědný za světový design (questy, venkovní zóny, dungeony, raidy, atd.) a toto je jeho citace z roku 2003. "The Emerald Dream is shaping up to be extremely cool. We don't want to preview any of that content yet as it is *endgame* and we want some surprises for players. The zone is massive and beautiful. And once the content team is done with it, it will be exceedingly challenging :-) Actually, we have some pretty cool stuff planned for druids. They will definitely have a link to the Emerald Dream. There's also a zone on the way to the peak of Mount Hyjal called Moonglade that will be very core to druid characters. Our *master of Warcraft lore*, Chris Metzen, is never short on ideas when it comes to the druid class. I was running around the Emerald Dream last Thursday... you guys are in for a treat. The level designers are doing a killer job." - Jeff Kaplan, Prosinec 06 2003. Později v roce 2006 se vyjádřila Danielle Vanderlip, Community Manager pro World of Warcraft US fórum. "As for the Emerald Dream, there are no plans for anything as of yet but it is a consideration for the future. The Emerald Dream opens up a lot of different opportunities and the Burning Crusade is definitely not going to be the last of the expansion packs. There are many different places and storylines that can be pursued. The story is going to keep growing and as it does so, people will get to experience it." - Danielle Vanderlip, září 06 2006. Chris Metzen na Blizzconu 2013. "The Emerald Dream is a nice idea and the team has talked about making it into an expansion many times. Building an entire expansion worth of zones around a green lush forest theme would get very boring, so the Emerald Dream would be better used as raid, dungeon, or a subzone, not an entire expansion." Emerald Dream v Datadisku Legion V šesté expanzi Legion bude Emerald Dream otevřený jako instance, přesněji raid jehož MapID je 1520 a v Map.dbc senazývá jako NightmareRaid. Takže není na mapě 169 kde byl původní Emerald Dream a tedy v současné době existují v souborech hry jak statý tak tento nový. Tento nový Emerald Dream je rozdělený na mnoho částí, například poškozené Mulgore, Moonglade a tak dál (viz. galerie). Existuje několik dalších informací díky uniklému Legion klientu. Méme zde několik zón, které jistě asociují s Emerald Dream a odpovídají místům na této nové mapě: *Emerald_Nightmare_ValSharah_exterior *NightmareRaid *NightmareGrizzlyHills (2x dokonce) *NightmareUnGoroCrater Jak se dostat do Emerald Dream ? *Model Edit - Swappnutí mapy, například načtení Emerald Dream mapy místo Eastern Kingdoms. *Portnutí X 1 Y 1 Z 100 MapID 169. *The Reznik Era obsahuje swappnutý Emerald Dream do Scholomance a nebo upravený ED na mapě 169. *Alpha Emerald Dream obsahuje patch kde jsou staré a nepublikované mapy (viz video) - Download Page. *WoW Beta klienti se sandboxem. ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' Galerie alpha_emerald_dream_2_by_enhreznik-d5vlwfv.jpg|0.5.5.3494 WoW Alpha Client WoWScrnShot_121017_185258.png|0.5.5.3494 WoW Alpha Client WoWScrnShot_121017_185428.png|0.5.5.3494 WoW Alpha Client WoWScrnShot_121017_185443.png|0.5.5.3494 WoW Alpha Client WoWScrnShot_121017_185457.png|0.5.5.3494 WoW Alpha Client WoWScrnShot_121017_185531.png|0.5.5.3494 WoW Alpha Client WoWScrnShot_121017_185623.png|0.5.5.3494 WoW Alpha Client WoWScrnShot_121017_185630.png|0.5.5.3494 WoW Alpha Client emerald_dream_1_by_enhreznik-d5vlyue.jpg|Emerald Canyon emerald_dream_2_by_enhreznik-d5vlyun.jpg|Emerald Canyon emerald_dream_4_by_enhreznik-d5vlyw5.jpg|Emerald Forest emerald_dream_5_by_enhreznik-d5vlyzt.jpg|The Verdant Fields emerald_dream_6_by_enhreznik-d5vlz01.jpg|The Verdant Fields emerald_dream_7_by_enhreznik-d5vlz1a.jpg|The Verdant Fields a Emerald Canyon emeralddreammissingtext.jpg|Emerald Dream bez načtení alpha layerů Art of the Emerald Paradise..jpg|Emerald Paradise Artwork Emeralddream.jpg|Emerald Dream Artwork EmeraldDream-InGame.jpg|Hope Within the Emerald Nightmare - Jeden z questů kolem Emerald Dream portaly.jpg|Portály do Emerald Dream. WoWScrnShot_090513_132819.jpg|Chodby v Moonglade WoWScrnShot_061112_171957.jpg|Emerald Canyon na Reznik Era q ed.jpg|The Emerald Dream quest EmeraldDream.jpg|Stará minimapa Emerald Dream subzonyved.jpg|Emerald Dream subzóny WoWScrnShot_021614_092508.jpg|Verdant Fields SkyBox dreamingnapis.jpg|Nápisy ve Verdant Fields Emerald Dream.jpg|Minimapa 0.7.0 WoWScrnShot_042014_093209.jpg|0.7.0 Emerald Canyon WoWScrnShot_042014_093232.jpg|0.7.0 Emerald Canyon WoWScrnShot_042014_093250.jpg|0.7.0 Emerald Canyon Emerald Dream Panorama.jpg Emerald Dream Panorama 2.jpg Emerald Dream Panorama 3.jpg Emerald Dream Panorama 4.jpg Emerald Dream Panorama 6.jpg Emerald Dream Panorama 7.jpg Emerald Dream Panorama Canyon.jpg edsaveist.jpg NightmareRaid.jpg|Nový Emerald Dream Minimapa - Legion edwl.jpg|Nový Emerald Dream Minimapa - Legion WoWScrnShot 112515 154820.jpg|Nové ED z Alpha 7.0.1.20756 WoWScrnShot_112515_152709.jpg|Nové ED z Alpha 7.0.1.20756 WoWScrnShot_112515_152717.jpg|Nové ED z Alpha 7.0.1.20756 WoWScrnShot_112515_152725.jpg|Nové ED z Alpha 7.0.1.20756 WoWScrnShot_112515_152750.jpg|Nové ED z Alpha 7.0.1.20756 WoWScrnShot_112515_153117.jpg|Nové ED z Alpha 7.0.1.20756 WoWScrnShot_112515_153233.jpg|Nové ED z Alpha 7.0.1.20756 WoWScrnShot_112515_153253.jpg|Nové ED z Alpha 7.0.1.20756 WoWScrnShot_112515_153242.jpg|Nové ED z Alpha 7.0.1.20756 WoWScrnShot_112515_153316.jpg|Nové ED z Alpha 7.0.1.20756 WoWScrnShot_112515_153717.jpg|Nové ED z Alpha 7.0.1.20756 WoWScrnShot_112515_153950.jpg|Nové ED z Alpha 7.0.1.20756 WoWScrnShot_112515_153955.jpg|Nové ED z Alpha 7.0.1.20756 WoWScrnShot_112515_154042.jpg|Nové ED z Alpha 7.0.1.20756 WoWScrnShot_112515_154048.jpg|Nové ED z Alpha 7.0.1.20756 WoWScrnShot_112515_155357.jpg|Nové ED z Alpha 7.0.1.20756 WoWScrnShot_112515_155406.jpg|Nové ED z Alpha 7.0.1.20756 WoWScrnShot_112515_155410.jpg|Nové ED z Alpha 7.0.1.20756 WoWScrnShot_030716_211855.jpg|Emerald Dream 0.6.0.3592 WoWScrnShot_030716_211915.jpg|Emerald Dream 0.6.0.3592 WoWScrnShot_030716_211926.jpg|Emerald Dream 0.6.0.3592 WoWScrnShot_030716_211939.jpg|Emerald Dream 0.6.0.3592 WoWScrnShot_030716_211957.jpg|Emerald Dream 0.6.0.3592 WoWScrnShot_030716_212019.jpg|Emerald Dream 0.6.0.3592 WoWScrnShot_030716_212123.jpg|Emerald Dream 0.6.0.3592 WoWScrnShot_030716_212157.jpg|Emerald Dream 0.6.0.3592 ED 0.5.5.3592.png|Minimapa Emerald Dream 0.6.0.3592